1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inverted telephoto lens type or a retrofocus type wide-angle photographic objective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In single lens reflex cameras there is a demand for lenses of small size and of camera bodies which are compact. Nevertheless, it has also become desirable to increase the relative aperture while covering a wider angle of view in order to increase the versatility of the photographic objectives. The attainment of such lenses has been difficult because of the problems encountered in the correction of the aberrations.